A Day For Seokjin
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Bagaimana cara Namjoon menenangkan Seokjin yang dikacaukan oleh deadlinenya? YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! NAMJIN! Seme!Namjoon, Uke!Seokjin, Child!Jungkook


.

 **A Day For Seokjin**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Chibi!Jungkook

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar tidur mereka dengan hati-hati. Ya, mereka, kamar tidurnya dan _istri_ kesayangannya. Bibir tebal Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu menenangkan sampai lesung pipinya terlihat saat melihat istri kesayangannya sedang menggulung diri di dalam dengan sebuah _notebook_ di pangkuannya.

"Hay, _baby_."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tidur mereka saat mendengar suara bass kesukaannya. Pria kesayangannya menghampirinya dengan semangkok ramen yang Seokjin yakin sangat lezat untuk disantap saat ini, "Bagaimana _progress_ nya?"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut ini _progress_ , aku masih _stuck_."

Senyum di bibir tebal Namjoon masih belum pudar, apalagi melihat bibir kesayangnnya sedang mengerucut lucu dengan sebelah pipi yang digembungkan dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Namjoon mengangkat _notebook_ yang ada di pangkuan Seokjin dan memindahkannya ke nakas di samping tempat tidur, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang kesayangan.

"Aku habis memasak ramen, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari pagi, kan?"

Seokjin menerima ramen yang diberikan sambil melempar tatapan curiga pada Namjoon, "Kau tidak membakar habis dapurku, kan?"

Dan tawa Namjoon sukses pecah melihat tatapan remeh yang dilemparkan sang _istri_ padanya. Ya, Namjoon memang payah dalam hal dapur. Bukan _style_ Namjoon sekali untuk berkutat dengan pisau dan bumbu-bumbu makanan. Seokjin bahkan tidak membiarkannya menyeduh teh. Tapi, ayolah, Namjoon tidak seburuk itu kok, dirinya masih bisa memasak ramen dengan benar. Seokjin saja yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan.

"Perlu aku suapi?" Namjoon menawarkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan manja dari Seokjin. Sedetik setelah Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sisi Seokjin, si rambut pirang langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya manja pada dada Namjoon. Hal itu sukses membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli dan mengecup lembut pelipis Seokjin.

Satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Seokjin.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Seokjin mengunyah sebentar sambil memainkan ujung baju lengan panjang yang dipakai Namjoon. "Entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana harus menyusun kata demi kata puitis yang harus kugunakan saat si pria menyatakan perasaannya. Kau tahu aku bukan ahli dalam hal seperti itu."

Ah, sepertinya kalian masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan Seokjin, bukan begitu? Kim Seokjin, seorang penulis lepas yang merilis novel debutnya setengah tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Seokjin hanya iseng emuangkan imajinasinya kedalam bentuk fiksi dan mengirimkannya kepada beberapa redaksi. Tanpa Seokjin duga, karya tulisnya mendapat respon positif dari salah satu redaksi dan mengajaknya bekerja sama.

Dan, BOOM! Novel debut Seokjin sukses besar, bahkan Seokjin sempat menggelar _fansign_ di beberapa toko buku di Seoul. Memang yang datang tidak sampai dua ratus orang, tapi tetap saja Seokjin bangga dengan dirinya saat itu. Apalagi Namjoon yang tidak henti-hentinya memuji Seokjin dan mendampinginya di setiap _fansign_ nya. Namjoon bahkan rela mengantri dengan penggemarnya yang sebagian besar adalah gadis remaja sekolah menengah keatas demi mendapatkan tanda tangan Seokjin di halaman pertama buku novelnya.

Seokjin sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana saat melihat suaminya yang berada di pertengahan dua puluhan berada diantara kumpulan gadis remaja sekolah menengah keatas. Seokjin ingin menagis haru, tapi juga ingin tertawa geli. Bolehkan Seokjin melakukan keduanya di saat yang sama? Seokjin tidak akan di daftarkan menjadi salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa setelah _fansign_ nya hanya karena melakukan hal itu, bukan?

Suapan kedua masuk kedalam mulut Seokjin.

"Kau bisa meminta pendapatku, _baby_. Aku adalah komposer paling pintar memilih kata-kata kalau kau lupa. Apalagi kata-kata romantis semacam pernyataan cinta."

Seokjin mendengus saat Namjoon menyodorkan suapan ketiga kepadanya. Tentu saja Seokjin tidak melupakan suaminya yang dinobatkan sebagai komposer serta penulis lagi paling naik daun tahun ini. Tapi Seokjin juga tidak lupa gaya bahasa penulisan Namjoon yang berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Namjoon cocok untuk menulis lirik romantis tipikal pria-pria impian gadis remaja pada cinta pertamanya, bukan untuk detektif misterius dengan sorot mata dingin yang ada di dalam novel Seokjin.

Sungguh, kalau gadis-gadis suci yang belum merasakan cinta pertama mendengar lirik Namjoon pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut, meleleh, jatuh cinta pada keromantisan kata-kata yang ditorehkan suaminya pada lirik-lirik lagunya.

Dan, trik itu juga luluh untuk membuat Seokjin jatuh pada pesona Kim Namjoon, ngomong-ngomong.

Oh, Seokjin merasakan wajahnya yang memanas saat ini. Buru-buru Seokjin meminta suapan keempat dari Namjoon. Mungkin dengan gerakan mengunyah yang dilakukannya dapat meredakan rona di pipinya sebelum Namjoon menyadari kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kenapa aku tidak memintamu kan, Namjoon?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk singkat sebelum memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada helaian Seokjin yang baru di pirangkan minggu lalu. "Baiklah, tapi tidak ada salahnya meminta pendapatku saat dirimu sedang _stuck_ begini, sayang."

Suapan ke lima, dibarengi dengan kecupan kilat di sudut bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon pelan karena sudah menggodanya.

Suapan-suapan lainnya kembali Namjoon sodorkan sampai pada suapan terakhir, Namjoon menjilat pinggiran bibir Seokjin yang berlumuran kuah ramen tadi. Setelah memberikan secangkir air putih yang langsung dihabiskan Seokjin, Namjoon membereskan peralatan makan Seokjin, "Lanjutkan novelmu, _baby_. Aku akan mencuci ini dulu."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Namjoon sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengusak surainya frustasi. _Deadline_ novelnya tinggal dua minggu lagi dan Seokjin baru menyelesaikan enam puluh persen ceritanya. Meskipun Seokjin tidak terikat pada redaksi manapun, tetap saja _deadline_ itu ada. Sungguh menyebalkan, bukan?

Sekarang, Seokjin sedang mendudukan dirinya di taman belakang rumahnya dengan Namjoon. Masih dengan _notebook_ merah muda kesayangannya di pangkuan Seokjin. Hadiah dari Namjoon saat Seokjin berhasil merilis novel debutnya.

Sang suami sedang menjemput Jungkook kecil mereka dari rumah Yoongi dan Jimin. Pasangan baru itu merindukan Jungkook setelah bulan madu mereka, katanya. Dasar, padahal Seokjin yakin Jungkook mereka sendiri sedang dalam proses. Mungkin di dalam perut rata Yoongi akan terisi dengan Park kecil sebentar lagi, siapa yang tahu?

" _Eomma_ ~"

Seokjin tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh kebelakang saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan disusul dengan derap langkah berisik di luar sana. Seokjin yakin tidak lama lagi bocah kesayangannya dan Namjoon akan memeluk kakinya dengan erat sambil tersenyum sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat.

"Kook _ie_ , letakan sepatumu yang benar, sayang."

"Baik _appa_. Maafkan Kook _ie._ "

Sepertinya Seokjin salah perkiraan, karena derap langkah berisik itu terdengar menjauhinya sekarang. Seokjin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, lalu meletakan _notebook_ nya di meja kecil disamping tempat duduknya dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Seokjin harus me _refresh_ pikirannya sebentar. Dan Seokjin yakin makhluk mungil kesayangannya akan berhasil melakukan itu.

"Kook _ie_ ~"

Jungkook kecil yang baru saja merapikan sepatu _iron-man_ kesayangannya menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, " _Eomma_ ~!" dan berlari dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya kearah Seokjin yang sedang berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menunggu Jungkook masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kook _ie_ merindukan _eomma_ ," Jungkook menghujani pipi Seokjin dengan kecupan manjanya saat sang _eomma_ mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah. " _Eomma_ juga merindukan Kook _ie._ Kook _ie_ tidak nakal selama berada dirumah Yoongi _samcheon_ , kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak, _eomma_. Yoongi _samcheon_ bahkan membelikan Kook _ie_ sebuah robot _iron_ - _man_. Robotnya sangat keren, bisa terbang. Whushh whushh begitu!" ceritanya dengan antusias sambil memperagakan bagaimana gerakan _iron-man_ saat diterbangkan dengan _remote control_.

Sebenarnya Seokjin sedikit kewalahan saat Jungkook bergerak dalam gendongannya, tapi melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook membuat Seokjin ikut terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk pantatnya dan berkata, "Kook _ie_ pintar."

Namjoon yang merasa dilupakan saat pesangan ibu-anak itu melepas rindu pun mendekat dan menanam sebuah kecupan pada pelipis Seokjin, "Bagaimana novelmu, sayang?"

Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan beberapa bagian yang lain. Tapi tetap saja masih _stuck_. Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan novel itu sebentar."

"Baiklah, mau makan malam diluar?"

" _Shireoyooo~_! Kook _ie_ mau masakan _eomma_. Kook _ie_ mau sup jagung kesukaan Kook _ie_."

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi gempil Jungkook. Seokjin sangat senang kalau ada yang menyukai masakannya, apalagi dua orang kesayangannya. Dan Jungkook benar-benar membuat _mood_ Seokjin membaik dengan meminta sup jagung buatannya. "Baiklah, _eomma_ akan membuatkan sup jangung yang enak untuk makan malam kita."

.

.

.

Namjoon mengeluarkan mug merah muda kesukaan Seokjin untuk menyeduh secangkir teh _chamomile_ yang menenangkan. Dia baru saja menemani Jungkook tidur dan Seokjin sedang ada di kamar mereka, mencoba melanjutkan novelnya. Rasanya Namjoon ingin sekali menjadi sumber inspirasi karya tulis Seokjin. Tapi apa daya Namjoon yang tidak ada sis misteriusnya sama sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan karakter utama di novel Seokjin yang merupakan detektif misterius yang menurut Namjoon terlalu sok jual mahal. Namjoon sudah transparan dihadapan _istri_ nya, man.

Setelah menyeduh teh _chamomile_ nya, Namjoon membawa mug merah muda itu kearah kamar mereka dan menemukan Seokjin dengan posisi yang sama di siang hari saat Namjoon membawa ramen buatannya untuk Seokjin. Sungguh, _istri_ nya ini hobi sekali bergelung di dalam selimu seperti kepompong, padahal Namjoon yakin pelukannya beribu-ribu kali lebih nyaman daripada selimut yang juga berwarna merah muda itu.

Ya, Namjoon sedang membiarkan warna merah muda berserakan di rumahnya seperti rumput liar agar Seokjin dapat sedikit lebih rileks di sela-sela waktu _deadline_ nya. Gorden diganti menjadi warna merah muda, keset kaki disamping tempat tidur yang juga berwarna merah muda, sandal rumah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berwarna merah muda, taplak meja, seluruhnya. Bahkan Namjoon sedang mengenakan piyama berwarna merah muda saat ini.

" _Baby_ ~"

Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sisi Seokjin dan sekali lagi mengecup pelipis Seokjin sebelum memberikan teh _chamomile_ nya. "Minumlah, mungkin akan membantumu sedikit rileks."

Seokjin menggumankan terima kasih dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit teh _chamomile_ buatan Namjoon. Sebenarnya, dibandingkan dengan teh _chamomile_ , kecupan Namjoon pada pelipisnya lebih ampuh membuatnya rileks. Percayalah, kecupan di pelipis adalah favorit Seokjin.

Seokjin menepuk tempat disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk mendudukan dirinya disana. Selanjutnya, Seokjin mendudukan dirinya di depan Namjoon dengan punggungnya yang menempel manja pada dada Namjoon. Tanpa disuruh, Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang sempit Seokjin dan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada bahu Seokjin yang terekspose karena _oversized_ _sweater_ yang digunakannya.

"Namjoon _ie_ ~" Seokjin memanggil manja.

"Hm?"

"Kalau novelku kali ini gagal, apa kau akan kecewa padaku?" Seokjin mendongak, memaksa Namjoon yang masih mengecup bahunya ikut mengangkat kepalanya.

Namjoon menunjukan senyumnya. Senyum yang begitu menenangkan bagi Seokjin, yang mampu membuat dadanya kembali berdesir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seokjin mengangkat jarinya, dan memainkan lesung pipi Namjoon yang muncul saat suaminya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?" Namjoon membelai pipi Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya, mencoba meyakinkan sang pendamping hidup.

"Tapi," Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Saat melihat Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, dengan hati-hati Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi _istri_ mu ini akan menjadi novelis yang gagal dan- YA! Namjoon _ie~_ "

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong saat Namjoon dengan tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Seokjin sampai _namja_ itu benar-benar menghadap kearahnya, tidak lagi bersandar pada dadanya. Kedua lengan Namjoon kembali melingkari pinggang sempit Seokjin dan mengelusnya lembut sekaligus memberikan remasan menenangkan disana.

"Hei, dengarkan aku, _baby_. Aku bukan menikahimu karena kau adalah novelis yang hebat. Aku menikahimu karena kau berhasil mencuri hatiku, membuatku bertekuk lutut dengan segala pesonamu. Sikap manjamu, keahlian memasakmu, rengekan kesalmu, semuanya. Jadi kalaupun novelmu kali ini gagal, keadar cintaku padamu akan tetap sama. Meskipun aku yakin, novelmu tidak akan gagal, sayang."

Oh, bukankah Seokjin sudah memberitahu kalian seberapa _cheesy_ suaminya ini? Seokjin merasa wajahnya kembali menghangat kali ini. "Bagaimana kalau Kook _ie_ kecewa padaku?"

Namjoon tersenyum gemas melihat kekhawatiran tidak bealasan yang terus membayangi _isrti_ tersayangnya. Namjoon tidak suka Seokjin terlihat seperti itu, tapi Namjoon juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau Seokjin terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan sikapnya saat ini.

Dengan lembut Namjoon menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin, membawa manik karamel favortinya untuk menatap langsung kearah manik gelapnya. Hanya manik gelapnya.

"Dengar, sayang. Kau menjadi _eomma_ bagi Jungkook bukan karena profesimu sebagai seorang penulis. Kau menjadi _eomma_ bagi Jungkook karena kaulah yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, membawanya kemana saja bersamamu, menanggung berat tubuhnya di dalam tubuhmu, melindunginya selama sembilan bulan. Dan hanya karena kau gagal menulis sebuah novel, Jungkook _ie_ kesayangan kita tidak akan kecewa kepadamu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Jungkook menyayangimu, kan?"

Seokjin tidak dapat menyembunyikan sarat haru dari maniknya saat Namjoon dengan begitu lembutnya menenangkan dirinya. Dengan patuh Seokjin mengangguk, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya kebalik punggung Namjoon, memeluk kesayangannya sambil mendaratkan pipinya di dada bidang Namjoon. "Terima Kasih, Namjoon _ie_."

Namjoon membisikan 'sama-sama' sambil mengusap punggung Seokjin. "Lagipula bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau novelmu tidak akan gagal, _baby_?"

Seokjin sukses terkekeh senang dan mengangguk di dada Namjoon. Meskipun Seokjin tahu Namjoon hanya berusaha menenangkannya dan menyemangatinya, tapi rasa percaya diri Seokjin perlahan-lahan kembali muncul. Oh, Seokjin tidak sabat melanjutkan karya tulisnya besok, tapi dia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dulu malam ini.

"Namjoon _ie_ ~ Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk."

.

.

.

Saat ini, Seokjin sedang duduk ditengah panggung kecil di dalam sebuah toko buku. Jemarinya sibuk menorehkan coretan apik di halaman pertama novel barunya yang dibawa oleh penggemarnya. Ya, Seokjin kembali menggelar _fansign_ nya yang lain.

Seokjin berhasil menyelesaikan novelnya tepat waktu, bahkan dua hari lebih cepat dari _deadline_ yang sudah ditentukan. Dan, benar apa kata Namjoon, novelnya tidak gagal, bahkan berhasil menduduki _chart_ penjualan teratas dan bertahan selama beberapa minggu. Minggu ini terhitung minggu ke lima novel baru Seokjin menduduki posisi _best seller_.

"Lihat, sudah kukatakan novelmu tidak akan gagal, sayang."

Itu suaminya, yang baru saja mendapat giliran untuk bertatap langsung dengan Seokjin dan ditanda tangani halaman pertama novelnya. Seokjin terkekeh geli, Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon, bahkan Namjoon membawa Jungkook yang baru pulang sekolah bersamanya kali ini.

" _Eomma_ tanda tanganni atas nama Kook _ie_ , beri ciuman juga pada halamannya!" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk semangat pada halaman kosong yang sudah dibuka Seokjin dari tadi.

"Itu novel _appa_ , Kook _ie_. Tentu saja _eomma_ akan menandatanganinya untuk _appa._ Iya kan, _baby_?" Namjoon menoleh kearah Seokjin, dengan iris yang berbinar seperti gadis remaja yang bertemu idolanya.

" _Appa_ harus mengalah pada Kook _ie_!"

"Tidak sayang, ini novel _appa_ , jadi tanda tangannya harus atas nama _appa_."

Pertengkaran pasangan ayahanak itu masih terus berlangusng, sedangkan Seokjin hanya menopang dagunya menonton dengan gemas. Kekanakan memang, tapi hal ini membuat Seokjin merasa begitu dicintai. Ah, rasanya Seokjin sekarang lupa masih ada barisan panjang yang menanti untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya dibelakang suaminya saat ini.

" _APPA_ MENYEBALKAN! SEPERTI TEMAN BOCAH KOOK _IE_!"

"KOOK _IE_ TIDAK BOLEH BEGITU PADA _APPA_."

Oh, biarlah barisan itu semakin panjang. Seokjin tidak peduli karena kedua kesayangannya yang memperebutkan dirinya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan saat ini. Ah, betapa Seokjin begitu mencintai dua orang di depannya ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, syubysubchim imnidaaaaa~! Syubsyub balik bawain shortficnya NamJin yang kelar begitu saja saat syubsyub sedang _stuck_ dengan pengetikan fanfic dan berencana membuat teh tapi terlalu malas. Syubsyub berharap ada seseorang yang bersedia menyeduhkan teh untuh syubysub kaya yang Namjoon lakuin ke Jin. Ya, intinya fanfic ini tercipta karena imajinasi syubsyub akan seorang namjachingu (ehe)(maafkan kejombloan syubsyub).

Mungkin setelah ini syubsyub akn hiatus sebentar sampai minggu depan karena final term. SUNGGUH SYUBYSYUB BELUM BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI, MAU MATI RASANYA KALAU MENGINGAT FINAL TERM (mewek di pojokan). Maka dari itu minta pengertiaannya atas hiatusnya syubsyub ya, heheeee. Doanya juga boleh, semoga syubsyub bisa nyontek temen yang pinter gitu (eheeeee).

Terus, masalah endingnya mohon dimaafkan ya kalau kurang jelas (senyum tanpa dosa). Soalnya syubysub cuma kepikir jalan ceritanya, ga kepikir sama endingnya bakal gimana, heheheheheheeeee (nyengir).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
